Everything Has Changed
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu." Suara BoBoiBoy yang sesayup angin membawa tawa Fang/Tawa Fang tak seindah guguran bunga. Tawanya begitu menyayat, mentertawakan dirinya yang berdegup. Ia tertawa lebih keras, semakin keras hingga rasanya ia akan mati/for #B3ESS17/AU, Dark fic, be wise please


Everything Has Changed

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Monsta

For #B3ESS17

And beloved good girl this year

Saya tidak mengambill keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.

Warn: AU, Dark fic?, High school, take place on Brooklyn, Boys love, Bad! BoBoiBoy, Sad! Fang, BoiFang, Swearing, Bad language, smoking, Typo, OOC, Racist, Violent, Be wise please.

Enjoy^^

* * *

Pagi inipun tak ada bedanya. Sepiring roti berselai _marmalade orange_ dan segelas susu dingin dari lemari pendingin. Kursi di depan Fang tetap kosong seperti pagi-pagi lainnya. Tak ada yang berubah. Fang tak peduli, ia sudah terbiasa. Namun kali ini ia enggan untuk menghabiskan sarapannya yang biasa, segelas susu sudah mengenyangkan. Ia bergegas untuk berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya.

Sekolah pun terasa tak beda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Jalanan Brooklyn memang selalu sibuk di pagi hari. Ia menyapa Ms. Darren yang menyeberangkan anak-anak melewati jalan raya. Hal yang paling ia suka dari Brooklyn adalah suasana paginya yang sibuk. Mobil-mobil membunyikan klakson mereka enggan sabar, anak-anak pra sekolah yang berceloteh ria tentang acara semalam, orang-orang sibuk yang berjalan cepat di trotoar dengan kopi dan ponsel di tangan mereka. Tak ada bedanya, tak ada, hanya putih hitam yang palsu.

Tak ada bedanya ia mendongak atau menunduk, tak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Ia hanya anak dari ras lain yang menumpang hidup di Brooklyn dan bersekolah di Erebor High School. Fang tak memiliki teman, tak juga musuh. Ia bukan anak berambut pirang dan bermata biru seperti mereka. Ia anak bermata sipit dan berwajah asia. Mungkin ia beruntung, tidak ada yang berniat berteman karena ia berbeda, namun enggan mem- _bully-_ nya karena mereka tidak beda. Setidaknya ia lebih beruntung dari gadis yang berpakaian tertutup hingga kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran bully setiap harinya. Ia beruntung. Heh, ia bahkan tak peduli.

Fang memasuki kelasnya yang ramai seperti biasa. Drew dan Anthony yang bodoh sedang berkelakar ria di ambang pintu. Fang menghiraukan mereka. Biarkan saja. Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk ditanggapi. Bangkunya berada di belakang, di pojok kiri yang dekat dengan tembok lembab. Tasnya ia jatuhkan begitu saja di mejanya. Ia merebah, membiarkan kepalanya berbaring pada lipatan tangannya yang berada di atas meja. Ia juga akan melakukan hal yang biasa.

Mengamatinya.

Seseorang yang duduk di mejanya di sudut paling terang dalam kelas dengan banyak tawa yang mengelilinginya. Sosok penuh semangat yang terkadang polos dengan senyum selengkung rembulan, dengan mata secoklat lelehan karamel, dengan rambut coklat seacak beludru Turki, dan kilau wajahnya yang selayak apel merah ranum.

Malaikatnya.

BoBoiBoy.

Setiap hari, semenjak lelaki itu masih digandeng sang ibu dan suara bercicit untuk mengenalkan namanya yang tak wajar. Fang selalu mengamatinya. Lelaki itu adalah getaran pertama hatinya dan kupu-kupu pertama dalam perutnya. Pun segalanya telah berubah semenjak ia lugas mengatakannya pada kakak satu-satunya. Itu sebuah dosa, Kata lelaki itu dulu pada Fang kecil yang gemetar. Dan segalanya berubah. Wajah kakaknya tak lagi ia lihat. Hanya rekeningnya dalam bank yang selalu bertambah yang menjadi pengingatnya bahwa lelaki itu masihlah bernyawa dan memikirkannya. Tidak apa-apa, Fang sudah terbiasa.

Malaikatnya lah yang membuatnya tetap bernyawa. Malaikatnya yang membuatnya tetap bertahan dalam sepi yang biasa. Lelaki itu memang tak sepenuhnya sesuci malaikat. Seperti segala hal dalam dunia, malaikatnya pun memiliki sisi sedosa iblis dalam neraka jahanam.

.

.

.

nyatanya semembosankan biasanya. Ia berceloteh dengan ceria di depan kelas tanpa sedikitpun peka pada dirinya yang sudah berwajah semasam lemon. Kelas musik bukanlah kelas favoritnya, ah, ia bahkan tak memiliki kelas favorit. Namun sekali lagi, malaikatnya yang membuatnya tetap berada kelas yang mungkin saja membunuhnya dengan kebosanan.

Lelaki itu adalah alasan Fang untuk tetap mengikuti kelas membosankan ini. Karena lelaki itu begitu menyukai musik. Kendati suaranya tak semerdu malaikat, namun kemampuannya memainkan alat musik adalah superior. Fang membiarkan sepenuh fokusnya pada lelaki itu yang memainkan gitar akustiknya dari pojok lain ruang musik.

Badannya yang ia sandarkan pada punggung kursi terlihat indah memeluk gitarnya. Bibirnya yang seranum cherry bersenandung pelan. Jemarinya yang terampil memainkan gitar selaras dengan nada. Topinya ia balik dan arahkan ke depan. Lidah topinya ia rendahkan segaris alisnya hingga membayangi wajahnya. Dan matanya yang secoklat madu memandang mata ungu Fang.

Dan Fang membiarkan sekitarnya bias. Senandung BoBoiBoy membawanya dalam tidur. Matanya yang menatapnya intens menjadi pendahulunya untuk terlelap.

Fang merasa hari ini tak biasa.

Tentu saja tak pernah sebaik peri santa. Fang ingat dalam angannya bahwa wanita itu selalu mengiangkan hal yang paling ia benci. Diabaikan. Tentu wanita pengajar kelas musik itulah yang membiarkannya tertidur dalam kelas dan melarang siapapun membangunkannya. Bukan hal baru. Namun bagi Fang adalah hal yang baru. Ia tak pernah tertidur dalam kelas , tidak pernah, setidaknya hingga sekarang.

Ia menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sepi. Hal yang tak ia sadari dalam masa sekolahnya adalah betapa besar sekolahnya ini. Ia terbiasa berangkat akhir dan pulang awal, dimana seluruh sekolah akan sesak dengan celoteh dan tawa. Rupanya hal-hal sesepi ini cukup menyenangkan.

Dirgantara sudah menjingga dengan sinar mentari berebut menyinari sebelum tenggelam kembali. Malam segera menjelang, sebaiknya Fang pulang, meski rumahnya pun akan sesepi sekarang ini. Langkahnya menggema dalam koridor. Deretan loker siswa mengepungnya. Fang mempercepat langkahnya. Ia sudah bisa melihat gerbang utama sekolahnya.

Fang berhenti melangkah. Matanya mengerjap. Bayang seseorang mencapai kakinya. Seseorang yang berdiri bersandar pada ambang pintu. Lelaki yang sama yang senandungnya membawa Fang dalam tidur.

Lelaki itu masih dengan bajunya pagi tadi dengan jaket oranye seperti biasa. Pundaknya tersampir tas gitarnya yang menggantung kokoh. Bibir ranumnya mengapit batang nikotin yang aromanya bersanding dengan wangi maskulin yang menjadi wangi erotis. Topinya merendah mencipta bayang hitam menutupi wajahnya. Fang sesak. Ia malaikatnya yang tak sesuci kelihatannya.

"BoBoiBoy…"

Lelaki yang disebut namanya menoleh.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Nyatanya, Fang tak mampu mengartikan seluruh tatapan itu. Dan lelaki itu pergi begitu saja tanpa seucap kata.

Hari ini ada yang tak biasa.

.

.

.

Tuhan memang seharusnya marah padanya. Ia melangkahi kodrat yang seharusnya. Pun Fang tak keberatan dengan hukuman nantinya, nerakapun siap ia terima. Namun ini, ia baru saja meremehkan Tuhan. Nyatanya Ia bisa mencipta hukuman yang pantas untuk Fang.

Ia benci terjebak dalam situasi yang melabelinya sebagai pahlawan. Drew, lelaki bodoh itu tertawa dan mencaci gadis malang yang meringis harap. Teman sekelasnya yang bodoh itu mencengkeram kain-Fang tak yakin dengan namanya, mungkin jilbab atau sejenisnya- di kepala gadis Asia itu. Gadis itu adalah gadis kelas sebelah yang selalu di- _bully_ akibat keyakinannya. Namanya Yaya, jika Fang tak salah ingat.

Drew mengambil tempat yang tepat untuk menyiksa, di sudut tangga yang tak teraih CCTV. Sayangnya, itu adalah tempat yang teraih mata ungunya. Yaya meringis dan merintih kecil. Mata sialan gadis itu menatapnya penuh harap.

Biarkan saja. Fang tak peduli, bukan urusannya.

"Aku bisa melaporkanmu, Drew."

Ternyata Tuhan memang begitu jahat pada Fang. Mulutnya berkata tanpa saring.

Drew menyeringai, menatap Fang remeh. "Mau cari masalah, kheh, pendek!"

Itu hanya Drew. Meski dua kali lebih besar, Fang bahkan mengalahkannya sekali pukul. Puja Kaizo yang kadang memukuli karena alasan sepele.

"Selain bodoh kau juga pengecut,"

Namun otak Fang lebih bekerja daripada ototnya.

"Kau! Pendek! Beraninya kau!"

Lelaki pirang itu mendekat. Fang memundurkan langkahnya lalu berhenti. Drew semakin mendekat dengan wajah marahnya. Fang menyeringai melirik CCTV di atasnya. Jika lelaki itu memukulnya, tamat sudah Drew. Fang punya bukti yang cukup untuk membawa Drew memasuki jeruji besi. Drew mengerahkan tinjunya. Sudah saatnya. Fang memejam. Ia siap menerima pukulan.

Tak ada yang terjadi. Fang membuka matanya. Dan jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"Kau sangat bodoh, Fang."

BoBoiBoy.

.

.

.

Segalanya berubah.

Fang menatap jengah pada dua gadis di hadapannya. Fang sudah jelas-jelas menunjukan sorot tak suka dan mati-matian mengirimkan lirikan 'pergi sana'. Pada dasarnya dua gadis itu bebal, atau bodoh. Kadang kedua kosa kata itu tak banyak bedanya.

Mereka mengobrol entah apa dan kadang-kadang membawa nama Fang. Ia kenal keduanya. Dua gadis kelas sebelah. Si gadis muslim dan tionghoa, Yaya dan Ying. Fang benar-benar jengah. Meja cafetarianya yang biasa hanya jadi miliknya, kini dihuni mereka berdua. Keduanya duduk tanpa rasa bersalah atau sekedar basa-basi meminta izin. Tentu saja Fang tak suka.

Fang memutar otak sembari memakan kentang tumbuknya. Mungkin alasan balas budi yang membuat Yaya mendatangi mejanya atas kejadian kemarin. Kejadian yang membuat Fang tak mampu lelap dalam tidurnya. Bayangan BoBoiBoy yang nyaris mematahkan tulang Drew membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Ia ingat bagaimana gelapnya mata lelaki itu. Ia yang selalu Fag lihat dalam siraman sinar mentari, kala itu begitu gelap dan sekelam kegelapan. Teriakan Yaya yang menggema menyuruh BoBoiBoy berhenti nyatanya diabaikannya. Pun Fang tak mengerti ketika dirinya sendiri kalut dan menarik jaket BoBoiBoy. Suaranya kala itu bergetar, pun ia tak tahu mengapa.

" _Sudah BoBoiBoy, sudah. Aku tidak apa-apa."_

Cukup kata itu yang mampu Fang keluarkan. Dan nyatanya itu begitu berguna. Dan ketika BoBoiBoy berbalik dan menatap matanya, Fang tergagu. Sorot penuh kasih sayang yang menghamburi tubuh Fang membuatnya merasa lain. Lututnya bahkan melemas, hinga petugas keamanan datang. Fang tak mengerti tatapan macam apa itu. Dalam hidupnya yang sepi, tak ada tatapan sehangat itu. Ia tergugu dan merasa penuh. Hatinya menghangat nyaris meledak.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Fang?"

Sang gadis muslim bertanya dengan lembut. Fang mana peduli.

"Menurutku lebih baik kalian pergi, itu akan sangat menyenangkan."

"He? Kami tidak bisa!" –Ying dengan penuh emosi.

Fang memandang malas mereka. "Kau punya kaki, pergi sana!"

"Ya ampun! Memang kau pikir kami mau berteman denganmu!" sahut penuh emosi gadis keturunan china itu. Yaya yang berada di sampingnya menenangkan sang sahabat.

Fang tak peduli. Tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya atau menyayanginya. Dia tahu, tahu dengan sangat jelas. "Kalau begitu pergi dari hidupku, kalian hanya parasit."

Fang jelas melihat kepul uap dari kepala Ying. Gadis itu tentu siap meledak.

"Sh*t! Tentu kami akan pergi! Kami bahkan enggan duduk di sini! Jika bukan karena BoBoiBoy yang menyuruh, kami tak akan sudi berada di sini!"

Mata Fang membelalak. "BoBoiBoy?"

"Dia yang menyuruh kami untuk berteman denganmu, dia bilang dia tak ingin melihatmu sendirian. Dia mengumumkan pada satu sekolah tadi, dia mengancam akan me~

Fang tak lagi peduli pada suara Yaya yang mencoba menjelaskan dengan sehalus mungkin. Ia meraih tasnya, meninggalkan baki makannya, dan berjalan menghentak meninggalkan mejanya. Ada seseorang yang harus ia cari.

Pantas saja hari ini ada yang beda. Semua mata menatapnya, mencoba peduli padanya.

.

.

.

Fang melihatnya. Lelaki itu tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada deretan loker siswa. Tawanya yang serenyah dedaunan kering mengudara. Benarkah lelaki itu yang ia temui dengan batang nikotin di bibirnya dan mata kelam dalam bayang gelap? Fang hanya ingin memastikannya.

Ia berjalan cepat, menembus kerumunan. Beberapa dihalaunya dengan kasar hingga tangan sehangat mentari itu ia genggam. Fang membawanya menjauhi keramaian. Tak ada protes, tak ada tanya basi 'ada apa'. Fang enggan melirik bahkan ketika jemarinya dijalin hangat dan erat. Jantungnya berdegup cepat.

Sebuah pintu dibukanya. Bebauan cat basah menusuk inderanya. Sinar mentari mengintip dari balik tirai samar. Fang melepas jalinan tangan mereka dengan kasar. Memaki sesaat lalu menatap lelaki itu penuh murka.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH! BRENGSEK!"

Lelaki itu diam. Dicengkeramnya kerah jaket BoBoiBoy keras-keras.

"Stop pretend f*cking caring me! Berhenti pura-pura baik padaku! BERHENTI! AKU TAK BUTUH BELAS KASIHANMU! Aku menjijikan seperti katamu! Hanya karena aku menyukaimu dan pernah mengatakannya padamu, bukan berarti kau harus peduli padaku! STOP RUIN ME! Berhenti pura-pura dan pergi dari hidupku!"

Suara Fang menggema dalam kelas seni yang gelap. Sedetik ia terisak dan terengah setelah berteriak. BoBoiBoy tak menanggapinya. Menunduk adalah satu-satunya pilihannya. Fang frustasi. Ia melepas cengkeramnya lalu berteriak memaki dan menjambaki rambutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Suara BoBoiBoy yang sesayup angin membawa tawa Fang.

"Kau pernah mengatakan betapa menjijikannya aku ketika aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, dan kau sekarang semenjijikan itu, hahahaha... Kau pikir aku akan masuk perangkapmu? Kau hanya mempermainkanku kan? Hahahaha..."

Tawa Fang tak seindah guguran bunga. Tawanya begitu menyayat, mentertawakan dirinya yang berdegup. Ia tertawa lebih keras, semakin keras hingga rasanya ia akan mati.

Hingga punggungnya terhempas lantai dingin. Tubuhnya terbaring. Tawanya pudar dalam ciuman BoBoiBoy. Air matanya meleleh. Jantungnya berdegup gila. Kepalanya berputar, segalanya terasa sakit.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, kau yang membawaku dalam lumpur kotor Fang. Bertanggung jawablah."

Fang menangis. Ia lah sang iblis dari neraka jahanam.

Dan ialah yang telah mengubah hidupnya sendiri. Mulai sekarang ia tak sendiri.

.

.

.

Hello my dear girl...

How's your christmas, honey? I'm your secret santa^^

Well, seharusnya kamu dapat 2 hadiah karena kamu punya 2 secret santa. Namun, maafkan secret santamu yang satunya ya? Kereta saljunya terjebak dalam salju dan tak bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Kamu mungkin sangat kecewa dengan hadiah ini, maaf :( I'm try. Santamu ini tak sehebat santa yang lainnya, hadiah yang santamu berikan ini tak cukup berharga, maaf. Aku doakan dalam setiap langkahmu selalu dipenuhi rahmat ya... I'm so sorry, I'm bad santa.

Be Happy always my little girl^^

AN: Well, saya lagi demen tema fic BL yang beginian, LOL. Untuk racisme dan islamophobia di atas adalah cerminan beberapa teman saya yang bersekolah di luar negeri. Beberapa memang ada yang separah itu bahkan ada teman saya terpaksa melepas jilbabnya. Saya ingijn mengangkatnya dalam sebuah kisah, namun saya belum berani(dan belum punya waktu), alhasil saya Cuma selip2in di beberapa kisah saya nantinya. Semoga hal2 seperti tak lagi terjadi pada teman2 kita ya. Toleransi adalah berkah terindah.


End file.
